Temporal Attraction
by SSgt Sango
Summary: What if Clover and Sango were to fall in love with each other?


_**Spies in the Sengoku Jidai Special-Temporal Attraction**_

_**(The first crossover of its kind also has the first shoujoai pairing of its kind. If you can't handle it, don't read it. Simple as that.)**_

_**Prologue-Spies' Villa**_

_**Clover's POV**_

_**I think I'm starting to fall in love with Sango. I wonder if she feels the same way. Although, I have to admit, it's kind of awkward, having a girlfriend, especially if it's Sango. But I'm sure it'll work out, considering the fact that Sam's got Mat and Alex's got SSgt Mark. I just hope she cares for me the way I care for her. **_

_**Sango's POV**_

_**I'll have to admit I've got a crush on Clover. She may be somewhat of an airhead, but...I still can't help but be attracted to her. Clover seems like a nice person, so I'm sure everything will work out in the long run. I really look forward to seeing her in the Modern Era. "Ara, Kagome-chan? Could I go with you to...your time for a little bit?"**_

_**Kagome's POV**_

_** "Hmm? Sango-chan, what is it? You want to come with me to my time? I know you've been wanting to see Clover for a while, so come on then! Let's go!" I know Clover and Sango-chan are in love with each other. Secretly, I'm happy for Sango-chan because she finally found someone who cares for her. I'm sure Miroku is too, even if he feels dejected by all this. I hope Clover and Sango will be happy together. **_

_**-Several years later-**_

_**Beverly Hills, Calif.**_

_**Clover's POV**_

_**Yes! Sango and I finally got married. "Sango-koibito, would you mind if we did something special later on tonight with everyone else?"**_

_**Sango's POV**_

_**I'm happy because I finally have a lover and someone I can share my life with. "No, Clover-koibito, I don't mind at all. What do you want to do?"**_

_**Clover's POV**_

_**"Well, Sango-koibito, what about heading to Sam's house for a little while? Maybe everyone's there, including Britney Day. Let's stop for a visit and see how the group's doing."**_

_**Sango's POV**_

_** Clover had decided to go to Sam's villa for a while, so I summoned Kirara who took the two of us there. But once we got there, I saw someone I hadn't expected to see, Naraku had returned and taken Alex, Mathew, Ten'ou Haruka-san, Senior Master Sergeant Mark, and Sam hostage and turned them into his slaves. Clover's voice grew deeper, her fingernails grew longer, and I feared that she had some awakened yokai blood in her. Kirara growled and ran at Naraku who then released some of his miasma in Kirara's direction. Clover ran at Naraku and used her version of the Wind Scar, aptly named the Secret Scar. Suddenly, Sam and Alex appeared, armed with their demonic-enhanced gadgets, followed by SMSgt Collazo, Haruka, and Mathew, who rapidly turned the tide against Naraku. Three of our friends were never really possessed because they were hiding along with Kagome and Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

_**"KAZE NO KIZU! Sam, get out of the damn way. Naraku, you bastard! Tell them to get the hell outta the way!" I began running towards Sam, preparing to push her out of my way, but Alex decided to try and stop me, which was a big mistake on her part. I grabbed her and threw her into Sam, knocking both of them unconscious, then I continued running towards Naraku and fired a Bakuryuha at him. He got away before my attack could connect, though.**_

_**Alex's POV**_

_**Ugh, I've got a major headache right now. I wonder what I was doing up to now. WHAT! Sammy and I were under Naraku's control! She's really not going to be happy when she comes to.**_

_**Sam's POV**_

_**...Ugh. What happened? I feel like I was hit by a Peterbilt. What! I was being controlled by Naraku? Okay, this is definitely beyond weird. I think I'll go take a nap in my room. Okay, awkward much. Why is my bedroom door locked? Clover, are you...(puts ear to door) Oh my God. Are they doing what I think they're doing in there? (promptly faints)**_

_**Alex's POV**_

_**(hears a loud thud) Sammy, what's wrong? Oh no, not again. I'd better go see what's wrong up there. Huh, why is the bedroom door locked? Clover, what's going on in there? Are Clover and Sango locked in there? Oh, Mat's not gonna be happy about this. I suppose I'd better go get him right away.**_

_**Mat's POV**_

_**They're doing WHAT? SMSgt Collazo, Britney, Alex, come with me. We're getting the two of them out of there right now. That's Sam's room and they've got no right to be in there. "SANGO! CLOVER! GET OUT OF SAM"S ROOM RIGHT NOW!"**_

_**SMSgt Mark's POV**_

_**If it was up to me, I'd just leave the two of them alone. Unfortunately, it isn't, so I just have to get them out of there. "CLOVER! SANGO! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME?"**_

_**Britney's POV**_

_**I really don't think what they're doing is right, because after all, this is Sam's house, and they really shouldn't be doing this. "Clover, Sango, come on out of Sam's room. I'm sure she doesn't appreciate the fact that you're doing this."**_

_**Alex's POV**_

_**It's good that they love each other so much, but now is not a good time or place to be getting affectionate. "Hey, Clover. I think you and Sango should really get out of there right away."**_


End file.
